This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Coated fire sprinklers are installed where the desire for matching color of the sprinkler and the surrounding area is wanted. Sprinklers are typically installed with a special wrench that is designed to turn the sprinkler into the fitting by two flat areas on the wrench mating with the two flat areas on the sprinkler frame. When these two areas meet, the torque that is applied often times will allow the wrench to have only a small point contact on the sprinkler frame. This small point contact along with the thin coating on the sprinkler allows the coating of the sprinkler to become marred or scratched.